This specification is directed generally to providing search results and, more particularly, to generating at least one personal search result in response to a search query of a user, wherein the personal search result identifies a physical location previously interacted with by the user that is responsive to the search query.
Internet search engines often provide information about public documents such as web pages, images, text documents, and/or multimedia content. Generally, public documents may include information without access restrictions (e.g., a limiting condition on who can view and/or access the information). A search engine may identify the documents in response to a user's search query that includes one or more search terms and/or phrases. The search engine ranks the documents based on the relevance of the documents to the search query and the importance of the documents and provides search results that link to the identified documents. The search results may be presented to the user in an order that is based on the rank of the search results.